Falling In Love
by Konni Yababutto
Summary: Primeiro as baquetas ... o caminho mais fácil para chegar ao seu coração.
1. O1 Whishing Could Be In California

São 5:20 da manhã quando meu telefone toca pela primeira vez. Sinceramente, eu não esperava por ele, já que o despertador ainda nem tinha tocado.  
- Oi Matheus... acordei.  
- To indo pra lá agora! - Ele falou com uma voz ainda muito sonolenta, mas já acordado.  
- Pra lá aonde, homem?  
- Gata, tô indo pra porta do Nilson Nelson, pra onde mais eu iria? Vou guardar lugar pra você e pra amandinha! Vou pôr plaquinha pro pessoal não reclamar, okk?  
- Super homem, te encontro 12:40, tenho uma bosta de uma prova de matemática hoje e já sei que vou me dar MUITO mal... - Matheus é o irmão de uma BFF minha, ele ficou conhecido como super-homem porque... não há nada que não lhe peçam que ele não tente se esforçar pra fazer.  
- Pode deixar, não esquece de levar uma pizza? A gente vai estar morrendo de fome, sabe? - Ele riu do outro lado da linha e eu ouvi o estralar de alguma coisa caíndo.  
- Pode deixar... tenho que ir vestir aquele uniforme... horroroso.  
Sinceramente? Minha prova realmente foi uma verdadeira droga, eu passei a manhã inteira batucando minhas canetas coloridas na mesa cantando as músicas antigas deles, entre elas uma das minhas favoritas : Bubble Wrap, eu choro cantando ela, sabe? Mas a minha professora é LINDA e viu que não só eu, quanto a sala inteira estava se ferrando e perguntou se a gente topava um teste um pouco mais difícil no dia seguinte. (I you Benilva! )

Eu saí da sala DESESPERADA (carregando um aro de quadribol D: ) e a minha mãe já estava me esperando no estacionamento. No carro, eu já estava ouvindo McFLY, mas as músicas mais nada a ver que você pode imaginar: Bubble Wrap, Broccoli, POV,Transylvânia, That Girl, Room On The 3TH floor. Sabe onde eu descobri que eles iriam estar? No McDonalds, mas eu não suporto nem um cheiro, então não fui (e me arrependi amargamente!), parei pra comrpar uma pizza e fui pro estádio. O Mané Garrincha estava cheio de abelhas e fedia a comida. Ficamos eu, Amanda Rebecca e Matheus comendo bem no comecinho da fila. Eu tinha chegado 12:50 e mesmo assim, tinha muita gente tentando furar fila.  
- Como foi a prova? - Amanda é uma garota morena com cara de manhosa, mas apesar de ser uma Fletcher, é uma gracinha.

Eu tenho um hábito pralá de bizarro de batucar em tudo e um pouco mais, e em pouquíssimo tempo eu já estava fazendo sucesso na caixa de pizza. Sem bem que a parte do sucesso é uma grande mentira, eu estava mais era batucando que nem uma idiota.  
- Sei lá... foi uma bosta, mas a minha professora vai fazer outro!  
Por mais incrível que pareça, eu tremia dos pés à cabeça, e estava morrendo de vontade de chorar.  
- Puts, cara, galera entrou na fila de penetra. - Rebecca falou levantando e dando uns pulinhos, aumentando a cara de pastel eu-amo-Dougie-Poynter que ela já tem.  
- Desrespeito de brasiliense, pô. - Matheus é do sul, Catarinense, e sempre achou Brasiliense MUITO mal educado. Bom, não sei se o pessoal de lá é muiiito mais carinhoso do que a gente.  
- Coisa de Brasiliense. - Bárbara falou sorrindo pra mim e batendo no ingresso, ela tinha acabado de chegar, e eu nem sabia seu nome, ela sentou na nossa frente e em poucos minutos já estava parecendo que nos conhecíamos a anos.

O pessoal começou a levantar e formar filas, eram pouco mais de três da tarde, e ainda faltavam três horas pra abertura dos portões. Na verdade, não eram bem filas, eram mais amontoados de pessoas de pé se empurrando e se perturbando. A Rebecca foi pro hotel um pouco mais cedo, e uma mulher loira MUITO nojenta e chata ficou atrás da gente nesse aglomerado.  
Ela tinha cara de irritada e começou a implicar com nós 4 (eu, Matheus, Amanda e Rebeca).  
- Olha, vocês chegam tarde e ainda ficam se metendo aqui na frente...  
- Se você acha seis da manhã MUITO tarde assim, então tá. - Matheus super-homem-gatinho falou dando de hombros.  
- Claro, agora todo mundo chegou 6:00...  
- Olha, eu sei a hora que eu cheguei, e isso tá bom demais pra mim, sabe?  
- Papai noel também chegou aqui bem cedinho, sabe: - Ela falou satirizando.  
- Ele trouxe o coelhinho da páscoa junto com ele, a senhora viu?  
- Não, não vi....  
- Então é porque a SENHORA chegou aqui tarde. Eles vieram um pouco antes da globo... (mando o link do video da globo daqui a pouco)  
Nós começamos a rir e voltamos para a frente. Brasiliense é mesmo mal-educado!!!

**fim do cap. O1**


	2. O2 Every Day Just Like A Monday

Já eram mais ou menos 16:3O quando eles começaram a passar o som. O primeiro a começar a tocar foi o Garry e eu comecei a chorar. Foi uma sensação tão pura, como se eu estivesse de alma lavada, que eu não me importei de abraçar o Matheus, chorando MUITO, de repente eu entendi a melodia: Lies.  
- Lies, living in a fantasy... - Minha voz saiu bem mais alta do que eu sequer imaginei ser possível - When you start talkin I start walking, lies lies lies - naquele momento eu voltei a tremer mais e mais, chorando.  
Logo depois dela, passaram One For The Radio e por último: Transylvânia. Transylvânia sempre me deixou MALUCA! eu gritei mais, se é que isso era possível. Quando eles terminaram, ao invés de fazer como sempre, gritar: Dougie Is My Hero, eu e o Matheus começamos um coro de ?  
- HARRY IS MY HERO, HARRY IS MY HERO (e quase apanhamos das Poynters de plantão)  
Porque ele realmente é o nosso herói. E eu ó queria saber de chorar, enquanto o Matheus já estava quase engasgado de tanto rir de mim!

Depois de assumir meu auto-controle novamente, eu puxei a máquina e ainda graveu um pedaço da passagem de som. Ficou aquele monte de menina chorando e berrando, não dá nem pra entender a música direito, mas ficou lindo ( :') )  
Eu sou uma menina meio maluca, sabe? E beeem expansiva, ainda na fila eu conheci a Bruni e a Amanda (outra) e mais várias outras pessoas.  
Quando a passagem de som terminou, as pessoas SUPER problemáticas da fila, começaram uma sessão de BREGUICES! sem tamanho: É o amor, a música tema de BOB SPONJA e é claro, bonde do tigrão.  
Mas todos estavam cantando isso como Babuínos Bobocas Balbuciando em Bando!  
As músicas antigas deles também rolaram por ali: 5 color on her hair, Pleas Please, Bubbly Wrap! Montes e montes de garotas se amontoando e se empurrando, chorando e gritando, como se aquele dia fosse ser o último das nossas vidas, e sinceramente... se fosse, eu não me importaria nada nada.

Eu tinha nas mãos dois cartazes, um deles (o mais pornográfico que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida) dizia:  
HARRY JUDD, ME COMA  
e o outro dizia:  
HARRY, DO YA WANNA EAT BROCCOLI?  
A sensação de estar ali esperando pelos meus ídolos, era uma coisa que não ia demorar mais do que algumas horas, mas a hora que eu os visse de verdade, ia ser um momento pra ficar no mínimo guardado.  
Eu já estava meio cansada, minhas pernas doíam de estar em pé, e ainda tinha uma fome bizarra que tinha aparecido de repente, mas nenhum cansaço ia me fazer desistir, se eu já tinha ido até ali. (Do jeito que eu to narrando, dá impressão de que eu fui pra uma guerra!).  
Algumas amigas minhas haviam ido até o hotel e se escondido na garagem, e sim, elas CONSEGUIRAM conhecê-los e tirar foto! Elas estavam chegando com comida pra quem estava na fila esperando por elas (nós) e fotos lindas que fariam qualquer uma babar!

às 18:3O os portões finalmente abriram.

**Fim do capítulo O2**


	3. O3 Wonderland

Entrei com a Amanda, colocamos as pulseirinhas e saímos CORRENDO em direção ao palco. Naquele momento, eu tive a certeza de que se eu quisesse, eu poderia muito bem me tornar uma maratonista.  
Estávamos BEM em frente ao palco quando chegamos, e o empurra-empurra começou um tempo depois, eram MILHARES de meninas tentando ficar mais perto do palco, e o vuco-vuco aumentou muito rápido. ´  
Em pouco mais de meia-hora, já tinham meninas desmaiando, suando MUITO e até gente sentada no chão. Me derrubaram, puxaram tufos dos meus cabelos e quase me pisotearam, mas foi a sensação mais incrível e satisfatória da minha vida. Mas é realmente uma pena que eu seja uma menina minúscula. Ainda faltavam duas horas, e o empurra-empurra não parava.  
EU já estava quase no meio, MUITO longe de de onde eu estava antes, e conheci um menino, o Lucas, MUUUUUITO gay, ele também tinha um cartaz:  
Poynter I you.  
Gay, mas uma fofura de menino, ele que me ajudou a ficar ali no meio enquanto o pessoal tentava me empurrar mais e mais pra trás.

As duas horas se passaram MUITO rápido, e de repente, as luzes se apagaram. Todo o mundo pareceu calar naquele segundo, as pessoas congelaram, pararam de se empurrar para ouvir:

- Here's one for the radio

Na mesma hora, as pessoas que haviam parado de se empurrar, começaram a pular, como um bando de macacos com formiga no traseiro.  
Flashes de fotos e essas coisas.  
Eu já estava ficando dolorida e tinha certeza de que também estava toda roxa de pessoas me esmagando, me batendo e me dando cotoveladas, então fui pra um canto, onde ainda não tinha NINGUÉM. Eu já tinha me perdido dos meus amigos no meio da muvuca, mas não estava nem ligando pra isso, já tínhamos combinado coisas pra esse caso, se a gente se perdesse, não devia sair do estádio até encontrar o resto do grupo.  
Fui pra esse canto mais ou menos na segunda música do show e uma música depois, Dougie apanhou um tênis que alguém havia atirado no palco. Uma menina saiu do meio da multidão CHORANDO em prantos e gritando:  
- IT'S MY SNEAKER.

Nós duas ficamos sozinhas nesse canto, e ela me explicou o que tinha acontecido. O tênis dela é um all star branco, e tava todo escrito: Dougie, I you. O Dougie pegou o tênis, olhou, olhou e perguntou?  
- De quem é isso?  
Milhares de meninas gritando É MEU, É MEU, É MEU. Mas só a menina que estava do meu lado ( Bárbara ), eu e umas amigas dela sabíamos de quem era o tênis. Eu já tinha jogado um dos meus cartazes no palco,mas não sabia se um deles leria um dia.  
O Dougie cheirou o tênis, e disse em seguida:  
- NOJENTO, mas é legal...  
Dougie só pode ter neurônios a menos, mesmo assim é uma gracinha.  
O show devia estar acabando, quando o Tom voltou para o microfone:  
- Eu quero pedir desculpas pela minha voz, e também pedir desculpas por só termos mais uma música pra cantar : 5 colors on her hair  
Eu já achava que não tinha mais lágrimas pra chorar. Mas eu chorei, eu chorei nela, em POV, em All About You e em Room on the 3th floor. E chorei muito! Era engraçado, porque eu não sou de chorar assim!

O show acabou e eu acho que minhas lágrimas também, aí eles começaram aquela papagaiada de jogar palhetas, jogar a garrafinha de água que cada um deles bebeu, essas coisas assim, eu e a Bárbara já tínhamos quase certeza de que NENHUM deles iria olhar pra gente, quem dirá jogar alguma coisa na gente. O Harry as vezes virava a cabeça pra onde nós estávamos, mas poderia ser só que ele estivesse olhando pra bateria, mesmo assim, eu não desisti de fazer coraçõezinhos.  
Foi então que o super-charmoso-Harry levantou da bateria com aquele jeito meio marrento de ser e caminhou ATÉ O NOSSO CANTINHO!!!!  
Ele colocou as baquetas no bolso da calça, agachou um pouco e fez um coração com as mãos. Um coração em resposta aos nossos corações. Naquele segundo eu tive certeza de que o Harry estava olhando pra gente, que ele estava vendo a gente o tempo todo. A Bárbara me beliscou e começou a chorar. Quando a gente sequer sonharia que um dos nossos ídolos iria olhar pra gente?  
Ele se levantou e mandou um beijo com as mãos! Na hora a primeira coisa que eu pensei eu gritei:  
- Harry, I LOVE YOU, TE AMO!  
Ele olhou pra mim, sim, eu tenho certeza, e respondeu:  
- Really?  
Foi mágico. Daí ele tirou as baquetas do bolso e atirou uma na minha mão e a garrafa de água na da minha amiga! A gente começou a chorar, a Bárbara eu tinha conhecido a uma hora e já eramos quase íntimas. Aí um monte de menina se amontou em cima da gente pra saber o que tinha acontecido, querendo tocar na baqueta, essas coisas. O segurança me aconselhou a guardar ela, e eu coloquei ela dentro da calça, debaixo da blusa porque ali ninguém ia meter a mão, certo? Eu ainda não estava acreditando no que tinha acontecido, como uma cena de filme, mesmo.

**Fim do capítulo O3**


	4. O4 And I would answer all of your wish

Eu não iria pra casa naquela noite, ia dormir na casa da Amanda, mas então a Bárbara me chamou pra dormir no hotel que os meninos estavam com ela, eu fui. Ela tinha minha idade, e estava com a irmã mais velha, que tem 19. Eu peguei minhas coisas no carro do pai da Mandy e fui com as meninas pro Meliá hotel, que não por acaso, era o hotel onde os meninos do McFly estavam.  
Eu só não sabia que um dos meus maiores sonhos estava pra se realizar.

_A fic finalmente começa aqui \O_

Chegamos ao hotel, um pouco depois das onze horas. Subimos, eu larguei minha mochila no quarto e descemos pro restaurante pra comer, porque eu definitivamente estava com o meu estômago virado do avesso.  
Bárbara veio de Goiânia só pra ver o show dos meninos, já que lá não ia ter e o lugar mais perto era Brasília. Ela é super legal, e não precisamos de quase nenhum tempo pra poder sermos quase BFF.  
Ela subiu na frente enquanto eu terminava de comer, e eu não entendi muito bem porque. Aproveitei que estava sozinha pra ligar pra minha mãe.  
- Oi mãe.  
- Oi, já falei com o pai da Amanda, disse que você tá bem, ok? Essa sua amiga estuda com você?  
- Não mãe, ela é lá de Goiânia.  
- AH, tá bom. Não esquece que amanhã você tem teste, pelo amor de Deus, hein! Você precisa de nota em matemática.  
- Pode deixar, eu te amo.  
- Eu também.  
Eu chamei o elevador, que estava descendo do 6º andar, e entrei, estava vazio. Ele desceu primeiro na garagem, e na hora que a porta abriu eu senti minhas pernas estremecerem...

Tinha um garoto, na verdade um homem, parado de costas na porta do elevador. Só ele e um segurança. Ele falava para o segurança que os outros meninos tinham acabado de subir pro 6º andar, mas que o elevador estava cheio demais para que ele pudesse ir junto, então ele preferiu ficar por último.  
Apertei o 4º andar com força, tentando fazer as portas do elevador fecharem, mas o segurança pôs o braço forte ali no meio, e entrou, o homem fez a mesma coisa e e virou pra frente.  
Eu estava totalmente estática, os olhos arregalados e provávelmente marejados, além de estar suando totalmente frio. Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu.  
- Oi ! Você é a menina da baqueta, não é?  
Só então eu me lembrei que ainda estava com a baqueta ali, grudada ao meu corpo, já tinha até esquecido onde eu havia posto.  
- V-v-v-occê-e me v-viu? - Eu devo ter gaguejado demais, porque ele começou a rir. O riso dele me deixou quase extasiada.  
- Ah, claro! Vi os milhares de corações que você e a sua amiga fizeram, e até fiz um pra vocês, não sei se você viu. - Ele falou virando pro espelho e arrumando o cabelo.

Vocês estão no 6º andar? - Eu tirei a baqueta de dentro da roupa mostrando pra ele e murmurei. Sei que foi idiota, já que eu já tinha visto o segurança apertando o número 6, mas foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar pra perguntar.  
- É isso aí, pequeno gênio. - Ele brincou e apertou uma das minhas bochechas. Eu sempre odiei quando faziam isso, mas não me importei muito quando foi o Harry. - E você no 4º. Qual o seu apartamento?  
Eu pensei em perguntar por quê, mas eu sabia que ele não iria me visitar durante a noite, nem mesmo me roubar! Porque a segunda opção não fazia o mínimo sentido.  
- 4002.  
O elevador parou e eu desci, não querendo descer, mas desci.  
- Boa noite! - Ele falou ainda sorrindo.  
- Pra vocês também... - Eu falei atordoada. Com certeza, meu starboy havia me achado uma menina patética e idiota, mas aquele foi o momento mais emocionante de toda a minha vida.  
Eu saí correndo pelo corredor, já que o apartamento era o último. Sabia muito bem que já era tarde, mas não estava nem aí pra isso.

Bati na porta uma. Duas. Oito vezes até que Babi saísse do banho e abrisse a porta pra mim, ela viu que eu estava tremendo e achou que eu tivesse ficado presa no elevador. Eu já tinha contado pra ela que tenho medo do escuro e o elevador se faltar energia, fica escuro.  
- Tudo bem, Taah?  
- EU VI O HARRY - eu gritei com uma voz muito bizarra. Um grito meio rouco, meio agudo sem pé nem cabeça.  
- Harry Potter? Eu também vi, tá passando o 3 na Warner Channel agorinha mesmo.  
- Nãaao, não esse Harry. Harry Judd, o Baterista, o MEU baterista.  
Ela ficou tão em choque quanto eu, e me perguntou se eu tinha tirado fotos, aí eu mostrei pra ela a minha máquina quebrada. Ela fez uma cara de tipo : _que pena!_ mas logo nós duas estávamos falando sobre a beleza dos meninos. Eu me sentei na cama, e não senti a baqueta.  
Bati no meu corpo de leve, tentando ver se ela estava ali mais nada. Eu só tinha tirado ela de dentro da blusa pra mostrar ao Harry, não era possível que ele tivesse roubado a minha baqueta. Não mesmo. Apesar de ser a ex-baqueta dele

**Fim do capítulo 4**


	5. O5 She Falls Asleep

Nós não conseguimos dormir naquela noite, ficamos assistindo os programas idiotas da TV até duas horas da manhã, quando tudo vira uma bosta. De repente, já estávamos em um dueto improvisado de She Falls Asleep. Mas foi tão improvisado, que até as caretas ficaram parecidas com as que eles fazem. Ela gravou com a máquina fotográfica dela.  
- She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you - Bárbara começou fazendo quase a mesma careta que o Tom faz quando está concentrado.  
- She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you - Eu tentei imitar, mas o máximo que eu consegui foi a cara de dor-de-barriga que o Dougie faz quando erra uma nota.  
- When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you (se tiver algum erro na música, me corrijam, o vagalume não quer abrir ¬') - Ela repetiu balançando os cabelos, e tocando uma air guitar.  
- Oh why she wants to live! - Eu comecei a rir e tivemos que parar a gravação.  
Continuamos gravando coisas idiotas, e cantando McFly até pouco depois das 5:00, o show não terminaria tão cedo. Entre esses momentos de loucura, tentamos ir ao 6º andar, mas nenhum segurança deixou a gente passar.

Nós estávamos morrendo de sono as 6:00 e eu precisava me arrumar pra ir à escola. Foi quando bateram na porta. Bárbara achou que pudesse ser a irmã dela, acordando elas, e foi abrir.  
- Quem é? - Eu gritei do lado de dentro.  
- It's me-e - Uma voz grasnada respondeu. - E eu tenho uma coisa que te pertence. - A voz era engraçada, e eu sentia como se fosse MUITO parecida com a do Dougie, a mesma que eu ouvira na noite passada, falando durante o show.  
- O que é? - Babi gritou girando a chave uma...  
- É uma coisa que ela deixou cair no elevador ontem à noite, e um cara me pediu pra entregar. - Nós duas estávamos de pijama, então ela girou a chave mais uma vez e abriu uma fresta da porta, olhando pra fora.  
- Quem é, B?  
- Cara, eu acho que eu vou me mijar aqui. - Ela murmurou de modo que só a gente pudesse ouvir, ou pelo menos ela achou isso.  
- NÃO! o banheiro é aí do lado da porta que eu sei. - Uma outra voz, um pouco menos feia, soou também, era mais de uma pessoa, e eu comecei a ficar com medo. Sabe, me cago de medo de ladrões.

Eu me olhei no espelho e gritei:  
- NOSSA, EU TO UM BAGAÇO! - E tenho certeza de que eu falei isso alto demais! Pois um coro de risadas explodiu do lado de fora, eles eram no mínimo 3.  
Bárbara abriu a porta e eu vi que eram mais que 3 eram 4. Um deles estendia a baqueta pra mim. Os cabelos loiros já bem arrumados e todos eles ja tinham trocado de roupa.  
- Bagaço nada, você tá só desajeitada. - Harry! Harry, o meu Harry estava dizendo aquilo pra mim? (Ah tá, na Fic, a personagem tem 16 anos, tá? Se não seria muita pedofilia ;6 )  
Bárbara já tinha se jogado nos braços do Dougie, pra sorte dele a gente tinha se lembrado de escovar os dentes antes de começar a trocar de roupa, e dava vários beijos nas bochechas do garoto. Eu abracei primeiro o Danny, que nem uma maluca, depois o Tom, o Harry e por último o Dougie, quando a Babi deixou.  
- E aí, a gente nem é convidado a entrar, nem nada? - Descobri que a voz super bisonha e grasnada que eu tinha ouvido era do Dougie, o baixinho. Ele não é assim TÃO mais alto do que eu não, e olha que eu tenho SÓ 1,59

**Fim do capítulo 5**


	6. O6 Just My Luck

Eles entraram no quarto e sentaram na cama, Dougie e Danny não estavam exatamente... sentados, acho que naquele dia eu entendi porque chamam o Danny de homem-macaco. Ele tem uma SÉRIA dificuldade de ficar parado, completamente parado.  
Ela e eu pegamos nossas roupas e nos enfiamos no banheiro, e de lá a gente podia ouvir os meninos debatendo sobre o nosso amor incondicional à eles.  
- Cara, isso é um sonho, né? - Ela me perguntou enquanto vestia um vestido azul.  
Eu já tinha até me esquecido do meu teste, então coloquei minha calça jeans e uma camiseta que dizia: Juynter em letras rosa metálicas e Flones em dourado. Era uma camiseta bem bizarra se as pessoas não soubessem o que significava e por que significava.  
- Se for um sonho, quero ficar presa nele e não acordar nunca mais. - Saímos do cubículo e Tom já tinha colocado o CD deles pra tocar. Do ya se esparramava pelo quarto num volume nas alturas. A irmã de Bárbara ainda nem tinha dado as caras.

- E aí, querem tomar café com a gente ou vão recusar nossa companhia? - Danny falou fazendo uma careta de cachorro sem dono. Sabe, daquelas BEM irresistíveis.  
Era uma quarta feira sem sol, bem do meu gosto. Sempre odiei sol, acho que é por isso que a minha pele é pretinha desse jeito. Sim, estou sendo MUITO irônica.  
- O dia que recusarmos a companhia de vocês, pode apostar que eu bati a cabeça numa pedra e acho que sou um Alien do planeta XY ! - Eu respondi e enfim me lembrei do maldito teste de matemática. - Droga, eu não posso gente... tenho que me trocar, 7:1O tenho que estar na escola!  
Eles riram olhando pra mim, como se escola fosse um mundo estranhamente sobrenatural. Se bem que eu não tenho duvidas de que o Dougie entrou pra banda pra não ter que fazer faculdade. O mesmo vale pro Danny que tem quatro neurônios: Um em coma, um deles funciona, e os outros dois pensam nas garotas e nas bundas brasileiras que ele tem visto ultimamente.  
- Que horas é seu teste? - O Tom super sensato perguntou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.  
- Começa 9:25 e termina 1O:4O... - Eu falei desapontada.  
Harry e os outros meninos sorriram.  
- A gente te leva lá. - Ele sorriu tentando me deixar confiante. Agora eu não podia recusar de FORMA ALGUMA

- Peraí, vocês vão me levar na ESCOLA? Acham que não tem nenhuma fã de vocês lá não?? Tem no mínimo uns 20 ! - Eu falei exasperada, não queria que ninguém mais sentisse o que eu estava sentindo, aquela felicidade toda. EU sei que isso é mesquinho, mas... sei lá, ia me deixar mais pra cima saber que eu fui privilegiada em alguma coisa. EU sou baixinha, NERD, chata e às vezes meio idiota. Uma amiga minha na sala (of da Jô) sabe o quanto é bizarro ficar do meu lado, ia ser só somente e apenas sensacional ter eles só pra mim por algumas horas.  
- A gente nem desce do carro. Vamos nós 4, o motorista, a Bárbara e a irmã dela te deixar lá, a gente fica no carro e te espera terminar a prova pra dar uma volta pela cidade.  
Eu sorri, um sorriso bobo, o mesmo que eu tinha na cara noite passada quando encontrei o Harry no elevador.  
- Tá brincando, né? - Eu falei abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.  
- Não, é sério, depois de lá a gente pode ir fazer alguma coisa legal...  
Uou, a minha vida estava virando uma novela e eu não estava perdendo nenhum capítulo! O restaurante do hotel estava completamente desabitado as seis horas da manhã. Todos nós nos sentamos em uma mesa e eles começaram a perguntar sobre o Brasil, várias coisas diferentes, e outras que, SURPRESA, eu não sabia responder. Perguntaram o que a gente sabia sobre o Reino Unido, e o Dougie perguntou quem eu achava a mulher mais linda do mundo. Pensei sériamente em responder: Minha mãe. Mas aí eu me lembrei da entrevista que ele deu a Capricho, e respondi sem pensar:  
- A rainha da Inglaterra, é claro.  
Todos começamos a rir. Todos eles pareciam super fantásticos antes de conhecê-los pessoalmente então agora pareciam mais do que fantásticos.  
Bárbara terminou e ficou de pé, me puxou pra cima também e começou a cantar morrendo de rir :  
-_ GRRRAAAAAAAU, o tigrão vai te ensinar, Eu vou passar cerol na mão, assim, assim, vou mostrar que eu sou tigrão, vou sim, vou sim, vou aparar pela ... _  
Logo já estavam todos eles também de pé, tentando se lembrar do funk que ouviram poucas vezes na vida.  
Bonde do tigrão TAMBÉM é cultura!

**Fim do capítulo 6**


	7. O7 I Kissed A Girl

Saímos dali e já fomos direto pra van, já eram quase 8:OO, e eu achava que mulheres eram pessoas enroladas. Eles só teriam show no dia seguinte, então não pareciam muito preocupados. Nem coloquei o uniforme, entrei na escola de jeans mesmo.  
1O:1O e eu não estava conseguindo de jeito nenhum terminar a 4ª questão, mesmo já tendo respondido todas as outras. Levantei a mão e entreguei a prova. Tinha me saído melhor do que na do dia anterior, mesmo estando morrendo de sono e cansaço, além do êxtase de ter um grupo famoso me esperando do lado de fora do estacionamento.  
Alguém tinha batido na porta, era o monitor de corredor. Ele chamou a professora que fez uma careta, ela era totalmente contra liberar alguém antes do fim da prova.  
- Esse rapaz aqui está dizendo que é irmão de uma tal de ... Como é mesmo o nome dela, filho? - O monitor perguntou. Pelo visto ele tinha perguntado por uma turma que estivesse fazendo prova ou algo assim.  
- Tabatta. O nome dela é Tabatta.  
Ué... meu irmão estava na faculdade à essa hora. PARA TUDO, um deles tinha entrado no colégio.

A professora abriu a porta e eu pude ver os cabelos meio loiros do Dougie. Tapei o rosto com uma das mãos, como quem quer se esconder de vergonha, antes que eu começasse a ter um ataque histérico de risos nervosos. Sim, eu tenho crise de risos de nervoso!  
Lá do meio da sala, eu ouvi um grito da Aninha. Aninha é uma Poynter, como metade das fãs de McFly da escola.  
- MEU DEUS, É O DOUGIE! - Ela berrou a plenos pulmões, enquanto eu terminava de juntar o material e ia pra porta. - TABATTA, É DOUGIE? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ME DIZ!  
- É o meu irmão Aninha... meu irmão.  
- Qual é o nome dele? - Ela me perguntou em desespero.  
- Douglas... meu nome é Douglas. - Ele estendeu a mão e abriu um sorriso.  
Dougie só pode ter menos neurônios do que eu sempre imaginei, não dava pra ele inventar um nome que PELO MENOS não começasse com D? A Aninha na hora caiu no choro, era emoção demais.  
Ele passou um dos braços pelos meus ombros e me deu um beijo em uma das bochechas.  
- Vamos logo, maninha... temos muita coisa programada pra hoje.  
Pasmem, a Aninha agarrou meu cabelo e me puxou pra trás.  
- VADIA! - ela gritou.  
- Tá, ele é o Dougie Poynter, não é meu irmão, ele é meu futuro marido, a gente ta fugindo pra Las Vegas pra casar porque aqui é proibido!

Eu falei quase chorando de dor. Sabe, eu tenho um couro cabeludo hiper sensível. As outras pessoas da sala assistiam a cena sem saber o que fazer. Acho que ninguém nunca esperou por um astro de rock na nossa escola, ainda mais batendo na porta da sala e chamando alguém. Eu puxei meu caderno e uma caneta e entreguei pro Dougie.  
- Vai, dá pra ela um autógrafo antes que eu morra aqui!  
Ele assinou e entregou pra ela, que pulou num abraço e deu um breve selinho, ele a empurrou de volta e me puxou saindo correndo do corredor.  
- EU DISSE! eu disse que não era pra vocês aparecerem porque o povo da minha escola é maluco!  
Ele me puxava pela mão, e já estávamos fora do corredor quando a Natália Oliveira, uma menina que QUASE SE MATA pelo Dougie, saia do banheiro, na hora que ela viu as duas figuras baixinhas saindo que nem loucas do corredor, ela saiu correndo atrás.  
- Dougie, quem mandou você aqui?  
- O TOM, quem mais poderia ser? Ele é problemático, sabe? Ninguém quis vir, eu vim.  
- Porque você não tem neurônios Dougie!

**Fim do capítulo 7**


	8. O8 Point Of View

( a música deles que me faz chorar mais )

Voltamos para dentro da van, a Nathy não podia sair do colégio, então ali pelo menos estávamos seguros. Eu sentei entre o Harry e o Tom, a Babi estava sentada entre o Danny e o Dougie. Se burisse fosse contagiosa, ela seria rebaixada ao nível de macaco em menos de uma hora.  
- Tá passando Falling In Love no rádio. - Bárbara murmurou. Sua irmã tinha ido embora pra Goiânia, e ela iria de avião durante a noite, ou assim que desse. Que moleza, não?  
- Escuta,vocês querem ir no nosso show amanhã? - O Tom perguntou como se Brasília e São Paulo fossem a menos de 5O Km uma da outra.E acredite, não são mesmo.  
- Mas vai ser em São Paulo! - Bárbara falou como quem fala com um retardado.  
- E daí? Eu iria realizar um sonho de vocês e ainda ia ficar super feliz por ter a companhia de duas meninas lindas como vocês. Ia ser bem legal.  
- Mas a gente não tem dinheiro nem nada! - Eu falei pra ele puxando meu celular, que berrava Do Ya? nas alturas. Era o gracinha medíocre do meu ex-namorado.  
- Eu to com os McGuys, tenho que desligar.

- É só pra dizer que amanhã é meu aniversário...te chamar pra comer uma pizza. - Ele falou em um tom de voz animado.  
- Desculpa, tenho um show em São Paulo pra ir... - Eu fechei o celular e liguei pra minha mãe em seguida. - Mãe, preciso que você fale com alguém..  
- Quem, meu anjo? - Ela falou delicada, estava trabalhando naquela hora.  
Passei o telefone pro Harry, que àquela altura era o que parecia mais sensato.  
- Alô?  
- Oi, quem é? - Minha mãe falou assustada, esperava que fosse alguma amiga, ou coisa assim.  
- Harry. Harry Judd, baterista da banda que a sua filha foi no show ontem. É porque ela acabou de ser convidada com uma amiguinha pra ver o nosso show em São Paulo amanhã, e eu tenho que te ligar pedindo autorização, é claro.  
- Olha, se você é algum pedófilo ou coisa assim, LARGA A MINHA BEBÊ, OK?  
- Calma moça, a gente vai passar na sua casa pra sua filha fazer uma mala, se você quiser conhecer a gente... em meia hora mais ou menos a gente chega lá, não se preocupe, está bem?

Ele desligou e o telefone tocou de novo. Mas que bosta! Agora o Victor resolveu dar uma de chato?  
- Fala logo o que você quer! - Certo, eu sei ser grossa quando eu preciso... Sei mesmo.  
- Cara, só quero saber se você vem amanhã ou não.  
- Já disse que tenho um show, e além do mais, eu arranjei um namorado, não posso ficar saíndo com meu ex por aí... - Certo, eu estava começando a ser mentirosa, além de grossa? Como você explicaria isso, Tabatta.  
- Mas você me ama.  
- Sob o seu ponto de vista sim, eu te amo. Mas sob o meu, eu amo o Harry.  
Ele deve ter ouvido os meninos rindo do outro lado da linha, enquanto eu tentava segurar , porque ele desligou na hora.

- Cara, você é má! - Tom falou me fazendo cócegas.  
- Não sou, vai dizer que você nunca deu um fora em alguém! - Eu retruquei me encolhendo.  
- Na verdade, é ele quem geralmente leva foras... Sabe é meio bisonho você acordar perto de um cara como ele...Ele fede, é feio e é gordo! e Ainda tem esse buraco negro no rosto! - Danny falou como se fosse algo extremamente óbvio.  
Eu sorri e virei de lado. Também tenho covinhas, mas dos dois lados. Ele sorriu como quem pede desculpas e caiu na gargalhada. A Babi também sorriu, mostrando o lado direito do rosto, onde uma covinha funda se exibia.  
- Viu, nem todo mundo com covinha é bisonho! - Ela falou piscando - E além de tudo, bom, além de tudo ela está realmente apaixonada por outro, não namorando, mas apaixonada, então ela não pode voltar com esse menino chato aí...  
- E por quem a senhorita 1OO% certinha estaria apaixonada.  
- Por quem eu falei no telefone, ué, ele é o único amor da minha vida. - Já ouviu que toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade? Pois é.  
O motorista estava nos levando à minha casa. Eu arrumei, mentira, eu joguei roupas dentro de uma mala cheia de pressa e fomos visitar pontos turísticos da cidade. Primeiro a catedral, depois a praça dos três poderes, a ponte JK e outros lugares chatos.

**Fim do capítulo 8**


	9. O9 Too Close For Comfort

Todos já tinham saído de dentro da van e entrado no restaurante, eu enrolei um pouco a mais, com um fio BEM GROSSO de esperança despontando do meu coração de que o Harry também faria isso. Sabe, não é sempre que eu acerto, mas dessa vez eu estava certa.  
Um silêncio pairou quando até os seguranças já tinham ido. Eu consideraria isso traumático se eu não tivesse falado alguma coisa, na verdade eu não falei, fiz um barulho.  
- Hum...  
Ele sorriu, meio desajeitado. E não demorou muito para que eu tivesse seus lábios nos meus, ele passou uma das mãos pelo meu pescoço, e pelo visto, já tinha até esquecido que a Izzy existia. Meus braços ficaram grudados ao lado do corpo, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, Dougie abriu a porta da van e murmurou:  
- Esse é o meu espírito, eu não estou aqui e eu não esqueci a minha carteira... - O menino murmurou quebrando totalmente um clima que mal-existia.  
Eu sorri nervosa, uma das risadas nervosas que eu dou quase sempre e logo depois saímos do carro.

Entramos num restaurante típico de comida brasileira. Na boa, sempre odiei comida brasileira. Tempeirada demais, gostosa demais... é bisonho, eu sei, mas eu não consigo gostar. Eu e Harry entramos um pouco depois no lugar, o cheiro de comida estava deixando meu estômago embrulhada.  
- Escuta, vocês comem feijão na europa? - Bárbara perguntou olhando pra comida com a mesma cara que eu.  
Sabe, quando você é brasileiro, você não quer saber da comida do seu país, mas quando você é estrangeiro, tudo o que você quer saber é de comida brasileira. Acha uma delícia, adora e etc... Eu aprendi a achar uma droga porque minha família adora. É eu adoro contrariar todo mundo, ossos do ofício.  
- É, a gente come sim... - Danny respondeu olhando pra comida extremamente feliz, como uma criança em frente a uma loja de doces.  
- Ótimo, pelo menos vocês não vão estranhar.  
- E vocês, não comem muitos hambúrgueres por aqui, comem? - Tom perguntou olhando pra tudo.  
- Não... brasileiro vive bem por causa disso. É legal, sabe? Mas eu não gosto da comida. - Eu falei sorrindo pra ele.

Sabe, apesar de meio magros, ELES COMEM DEMAIS! Foi engraçado estar numa mesa com eles por quase uma hora. O Dougie estava fazendo uma lista dos defeitos dos amigos, e são muitos.  
- Sabe o Danny? Ele acha que a maioria das fãs que nós temos nunca nem ouviu as nossas músicas, ele acha que nós somos BONITOS, pode uma coisa dessas? - Nós começamos a rir e a Babi respondeu:  
- Mas vocês não são bonitos, são lindos!  
Dougie fez cara de ofendido e recomeçou:  
- Olha o Harry. O Harry é meio idiota, tão idiota que fez uma cicatriz na cabeça porque meteu a cabeça na vidraça quando era pequeno. Outra, ele gosta de soltar...  
- DOUGIE! A gente tá comendo! - Harry gritou como se estivesse mandando o amigo calar a boca, e se ele não calasse, a gente acabaria desistindo de comer.

**Fim do capítulo 9**


	10. 1O Danny's GAY

Todos estavamse divertindo muito em nossa companhia, ao menos era o que parecia. Apesar do Danny estar olhando pra um grupo de gays na mesa do lado com um ar bisonho de cobiça, ele também se divertia.  
Assim que terminamos, Danny foi até a mesa dos caras e falou alguma coisa que ninguém conseguiu ouvir, um dos gays deu um cartão azul pra ele, e ele riu desajeitado.  
Quando ele voltou para o grupo, Dougie e Tom iniciaram um coro sem graça:  
- What if danny's camp up on the stage?  
Nobody knows and nobody cares.  
'Cuz it's Danny,  
And he's gay  
Danny, danny,  
- Calem a boca, seus idiotas. - Danny resmungou dando um chute na bunda do Dougie.  
- Danny, danny,  
Danny, danny,  
danny, danny,  
Oh danny  
Danny yeah - Eu descobri naquele momento porque o Harry nunca canta. Ele TOTALMENTE desafinado. Até o gato da minha vó no dia que foi atropelado miou mais afinado.

- Escuta, como vocês conseguiram convencer a minha mãe? - Eu estava sendo comprimida contra a janela, quando todos eles resolveram se sentar no mesmo banco.  
Então porque diabos estávamos em uma van, vans são espaçosas, sabe? Olha, se você está em uma van ao invés de estar em um carro, é porque você precisa de espaço, não é? E não porque você quer 4 caras e uma menina te apertando como se fossem macacos. Aé, quase me esqueci de que o Danny, além de gay é um macaco, apesar de ser um macaco MUITO bonitinho.  
- Sua mãe é legal, e quando viu a tatuagem do Dougie e teve certeza de que éramos nós...  
- Ela disse que você ficou brava com uma revista aí que trocou a posição da minha tatugem, achei isso legal da sua parte, já que o seu preferido é o Harry. (Uma Atrevida, mas não sei dizer qual é a edição D: )  
- Você já foi meu preferido Dougie... - Eu falei sorrindo.  
- Bom, continuando, sua mãe liberou fácil assim que viu que éramos pessoas descentes... - Ou não. Eu pensei em silêncio, claro, Harry sorria calmo, ele estava do meu lado, mas só os outros continuavam me empurrando.

Foi então que na única vez que eu consegui olhar pro lado, vi que o Danny estava com uma das mãos na bunda do melhor amigo: Tom, e isso já há algum tempo, eu achei estranho que Tom não tivesse feito nada, às vezes ele estava achando que era só mais uma brincadeira dele. Ou não. Eu preferi acreditar na minha primeira opção, já que o Tom era totalmente fiel a Giovanna, aliás, eu também preferia acreditar nisso.  
Eles desistiram de ficar se empurrando, e voltamos para o hotel. Na verdade, eu e a Bárbara deveríamos ter ido para a minha casa, já que tínhamos fechado a conta do hotel ainda de manhã, mas eles foram legais, e como sabiam que seria uma bela noite sem sono, a gente ficou com eles lá dentro. Ficamos por lá um tempo, conversando sobre as idiotices da vida, eu ainda estava morrendo de sono, e tenho certeza de que dormi deitada em cima do Harry, porque eu abri os olhos com a Bárbara me empurrando de um lado para o outro.  
- Acorda bela adormecida.  
Risos. Silêncio. Mais risos.

Dougie estava comendo banana, e tinha alguma coisa esquisita na cena, ELE NÃO TINHA TIRADO A CASCA. Sim, eu já vi muita gente comendo banana, mas nunca tinha visto ninguém comendo casca, acho que era por isso que eles estavam naquele esquema de silêncio - risos - silêncio.  
Tom estava babando sentado na cama. Babando literalmente, pelo visto eu não era a única com sono sem motivo.

**Fim do capítulo 1O**


	11. 11 The Heart Never Lies

Vou começar com uma reflexão barata e de quinta categoria:

_Nós vivemos em um mundo falso. Recheado de pessoas falsas que não sabem dar valor ao amor. No fundo, pode até parecer isso, mas um coração sabe o que se passa, e um coração __nunca__ mente. Nós vivemos em um mundo frio, recheado de pessoas frias que nunca conseguem amar de verdade. Mas todos esses um dia passarão por uma situação que as faça perceber, que podem até omitir e subvergir o que pensam, mas um coração nunca mente. Não o coração. _"(ia ser o prólogo de uma web, mas fiquei com medo de ninguém ler. )

Sabe eu sei ser grossa, sei ser chata, sei ser má, mas eu também sei que um coração não é capaz de mentir nem nas piores horas. Tanto isso, que você cora, você engasga, você sua frio. E também acontece tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Um coração nunca mente.  
- Qual é? Gente, banana com casca não é macabro, é a casca quem tem as proteínas da banana! - Dougie tentou se defender claramente irritado.  
- Sabe Dougster, estou começando a achar que você realmente nasceu do mesmo repolho que o Danny.

Dougie sorriu como um idiota e pegou um copo, caminhou até o banheiro e encheu o copo com água. Subiu na cama e engatinhou até Tom e de repente apenas virou o copo na cabeça do cantor.  
Que além de acordar num susto, conseguiu derrubar Dougie da cama num só movimento, além de fazer o cara quase me esmagar. Dougie Baixinho-&-Pesado. Eu podia sentir uma das mãos do Harry mexendo no meu cabelo. Eu descobri que ele ficava tímido de ter que beijar uma menina na frente dos amigos. Bonitinho, né? Por isso o Pesado - Poynter tinha conseguido acabar com o clima.  
Bárbara estava de pé, atirando travesseiros no Tom pra que ele se levantasse da cama. E funcionou. Ele se levantou irritado e começou a correr atrás dela com um travesseiro na mão. Eram cinco horas da tarde, ela abriu a porta do quarto e saiu correndo pelo corredor, com ele correndo atrás. Sabe o que eu descobri? A giovanna é corna ! Ela tropeçou no cadarço do tênis e caiu no chão, Tom não conseguiu parar e caiu por cima. Eles ficaram respirando um na cara do outro por um tempo, até que ele finalmente resolvesse tomar uma iniciativa e beijá-la.  
Estavam todos parados na porta do quarto, e o Danny dessa vez resolveu ser o estraga prazeres. Pegou um travesseiro e jogou com força nas costas do amigo.  
- DANNY! - Eu gritei com ele. - Eu sei que você ama o Tom e tudo isso, mas ele é hetero, sabe? Ele não te quer menina!  
Todos começaram a rir, até o próprio Danny. Eu já disse que toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade?

Eles voltaram pra dentro do quarto, Babi vermelha que nem um pimentão, me confessou depois de um tempo que tinha um namorado. Esse dado eu ainda não estava por dentro, o nome dele era CALEB, isso lá é nome de gente? Parece nome de bichinho de estimação, Caleb.  
Pois bem, ela mandou logo um SMS pro menino, dizendo:  
_Te traí com o Tom Fletcher. Me desculpa, nunca te amei, admito isso. Bárbara Palhares. _  
- Nossa B! Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão insensível! -Falei baixo.  
- Somos farinha do mesmo saco, Tabatta.  
- Então eu também fui má assim?  
- É, foi... - O aparelho tremeu nas suas mãos, e ela puxou pra ler a mensagem.  
_Filha da Puta. Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar que o Fletcher te deu mole? Bom, a gente termina então. Saiba que eu te amava._

Fim capítulo 11


End file.
